


Mrs. Weasley, Dear

by FandomLovingFreak



Series: You Can't Marry A Malfoy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Babies, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, George is the sweetest i love him sm, Happy Ending, Marriage, Married Couple, Mentions of Smut, Overall happy and domestic, Pregnancy, Pureblood Arranged Marriage, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Marriage, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Sequel, Some sad stuff about missing Fred :(, Talking About Babies, You Can't marry A Malfoy, all that jazz, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovingFreak/pseuds/FandomLovingFreak
Summary: Sequel to You Can't Marry A Malfoy!Reader and George Weasley have been married for six months now. After their whirlwind romance, including a Pureblood Marriage Contract with a special clause, confessions of love from both, and a quick wedding, everything seems right in their world. Domestic life seems like it was meant for them.Reader is as non-descriptive as possible (no blushing or any physical descriptions). Reader is a pureblood witch from a pureblood family. Reader's Hogwarts house is not mentioned so anyone is welcome to read and see themselves in the reader's life!
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Series: You Can't Marry A Malfoy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960204
Comments: 23
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

"George Weasley!" He hears his wife call from him from downstairs. George grins, carefully putting down the vile filled with glowing, neon blue liquid he'd been working on all afternoon in the attic. He was hopeful this was the final test, and this new product, meant to make someone grow and inch or two for a few hours before wearing off, would be on the shelves by next month.

(y/n) had been downstairs working on something for her own work all afternoon. He loved the relaxed and domestic routine they already possessed in the short time they've been married. Feeling happy always seemed to be accompanied by guilt. George is aware he shouldn't have to justify being happy, but it's still difficult to deal with the guilt of being happy after the war and especially after losing Fred. But, he knows they're worthy of this bliss after the tragedies they've gone through.

"Coming, dear." He shouts back as he walks down the staircase.

She's standing by the sink, her back facing him. He leans against the door frame to appreciate how she looks at the moment. His old jumper on her looks amazing with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow, her wand tucked behind her ear as she dips her hands back into the soapy water to pull out another plate.

"Y'know," he wraps his arms around her from behind, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, "you don't have to do the dishes like a Muggle."

"It's nice to do things with your own hands, George." 

His hands slide up under her shirt, "I do  _ plenty of things _ with my own hands, dear. Just not the dishes." She stops his hand as it creeps further up her torso.

"Go get ready for dinner," she laughs, turning around in his arms to press a kiss to his lips. He chases after her lips when she tries to pull away, crowding her back against the countertop. (y/n) melts into the kiss, her hands wrapping around his neck. His hands move down from her waist, moving her up on the countertop, his fingers dig into the flesh of her hips as he presses kisses to the side of her neck--

"Ew! George!" He pulls back awkwardly, looking in the direction of the objection. Ginny and Harry stand in their kitchen door. His sister frowns at him. Despite the flush on his face, he grins at her. There's nothing to be ashamed of, in his opinion. (y/n) pushes him away enough to get off the countertop.

"I meant to tell you, dear... Harry and Ginny were coming over for dinner." She smiles sheepishly towards their guests, smoothing down her jumper. She moves past him to hug Ginny. "Dinner will be ready soon."

***

He offers Harry a drink in the living room, leaving his wife and sister talking at the table. 

"So, how have you been?" He hands a glass to Harry before pouring himself his own.

"Good," Harry takes a sip of the amber liquid.

"How about you?" 

George glances over to (y/n), who is talking animatedly to Ginny. His beautiful wife, who he's spent six wonderful months with. He grins, "Excellent." 

"That's brilliant."

"It has been."

They sit in comfortable silence until Harry clears his throat, "Ya know, I was thinking about asking Ginny to marry me."

He blinks at Harry, "Really?"

Harry looks around the room, nervously, "I've been thinking about it."

"That's great. Have you told Ron?" 

Harry hesitates at that, "no…"

"It's not like you need his permission or anything." George shrugs. Ron always got a tad bit too protective of Ginny when it came to Harry.

"Of course not. Do you think--Do you think she'd say yes?" The younger man looks down at the contents of his glass.

George ponders over the question for a moment. He could see Ginny saying yes. She  _ had _ been in love with Harry since they were kids. In his opinion and with his knowledge of his sister, he felt like she would. "I think so. Ginny's mad for you. I can't see her turning down a proposal."

Harry hides the small smile that appears on his face with his glass, "well--I hope you're right."

**

Once Ginny and Harry leave, he helps (y/n) with the dishes... _ the muggle way. _ He jokingly flicks dish soap bubbles at her, getting the soap on her face. She gasps, smearing the soap off of her cheek before laughing and picking up a handful and repaying the favor. Honestly, not expecting her to get him back, has George bewildered for a moment before he's kissing her. (y/n)' s hand's fist in his shirt, pulling it up his torso. The soft material of her jumper rubs up against him as she kisses him back.

(y/n) pulls away from the kiss, giggling, "you need to stop distracting me."

George pulls out his wand, clearing out the sink with a quick incantation. "There. Now you can focus on me solely."

"George!" She tries and fails to be annoyed with him.

"Where were we?" his hand travels under her shirt, cheekily resting underneath her breast.

***

He looks over at his wife, who's reading some muggle novel her friend had owled her. The way she reacts to the words on the page is so endearing, her expression constantly changing with each twist and turn as she flips the pages. He hopes  _ when _ they have children, she will read to them. Even more, he hopes those children will react so animatedly over stories as his wife does.

"What if we had a baby?" he blurts out. 

(y/n) glances over at him, setting her book down, "What?"

He grins, turning onto his side to rest his head on his hand, "c'mon _. _ Let's have a baby."

(y/n) smiles back at him, "You're in a hurry."

"Definitely," he reaches out to caress her jaw with his thumb.

(y/n) sighs, "We haven't even been married a full year yet, George."

"Harry's going to propose to Ginny…"

(y/n)' s eyes widen comically, "what?"

"Yeah. My younger sister is getting engaged." He flips over onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Just because someone else is getting engaged doesn't mean we have to get pregnant" (y/n) laughs, "it's not a competition, Georgie."

"But what if--" He glances over at her.

(y/n) rolls her eyes, smacking his shoulder playfully, "You are so eager!"

"Can you blame me?" he pulls her closer to his body, "you're so beautiful, I can't keep my hands off of you." He kisses her.

"That's not a good reason to have a child, George Weasley."

"Think about it," he nuzzles her neck, "a child with my dashing good looks and your personality." His hands creep down to her abdomen. 

She pushes aside his bangs, fingers caressing his cheek, "You act like I've never thought of that."

"You have?"

She snorts, "of course. Lots of times."

"Then what's stopping you?" He grins.

"George," she shakes her head, smiling, "We've barely had any time to be an actual couple. I definitely do want a baby, but not  _ now _ ."

"Well, we have the clause to think about too. Only a year and a half, ya know." He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

She pushes him away, playfully, "Do not use that stupid contract against me, George Weasley!"

"It's written right there in the contract!" He chuckles as he rolls on top of her, hovering above her, "You can't break a business contract, darling."

"A business contract, huh?" She's grinning up at him, moving a piece of stray hair behind his ear.

He hums in the back of his throat, "Yes. I have to make sure I follow through with all I agreed to."

"What in the world has you so eager anyways?"

He grins, moving back onto his side of the bed, "I don't know, honestly. I've just been thinking about it  _ a lot  _ since you told me about the clause."

"Of course you have," she snuggles up closer to him, "but, let's just wait a little longer. I don't want to share you with anyone for a little longer."

"I can live with that." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @ WeasleyTwinsandDraco
> 
> (I've made up a first name for Zonko aha)

"How's the new product going?" Oswald asks when George arrives at the shop.

"Good. Almost have that annoying issue where it turns your hair blue fixed." (y/n) had a fantastic time teasing him after the newest addition to the shop had turned his hair a neon blue color for a day and a half. 

"That's good. You received an Owl from Zonkos this morning."

George turns towards Oswald, "Really?"

"The letters on your desk," Oswald nods towards the door. George hurries to his office, opening the door quickly. It hits the wall, but he doesn't care as he grabs for the envelope, ripping it open unceremoniously. 

_ Dear Mr. Weasley, _

_ We've gone over your request and offer to purchase Zonko's Joke Shop. We find the sum you offer to be sufficient enough to purchase the establishment. We'd like to discuss the actions for the purchase in person. OWL, as soon as you get this, and we can set up a date. _

  * _Samson Zonko_



"Merlin's Beard!" He slams the letter on the desk in disbelief, before picking it back up to read it once again, "We did it!" For a moment, he thinks of turning to his twin to congratulate their hard work-- Numbness is all he feels when he suddenly remembers  _ he can't do that _ . For a moment after reading the letter, he was transformed into a world where Freddie was alive. A world where they dreamed together of buying Zonkos and turning it into the second location of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. 

The excitement he felt seconds ago melts into sorrow as fat tears fall from his eyes before he can stop them. In these moments where his mind slips up, he realizes how years may pass by, the sting of losing Fred will never really subside.

He wipes the tears from his cheeks, resolved to get through the day. Fred would be proud of how much he's built up the business, and with this next step, he would keep Fred in his mind and his heart. 

***

He arrives home from work before (y/n). With the good news from Zonkos and expanding the brand, he decides on the spot to take his wife out for dinner.

He wants it to be special, so he picks out her dress. The blue one with the tiny floral details he has always loved is what he lays out for her before heading towards the shower.

***

"George?" He hears her sweet voice as it echoes through their home. 

"'M upstairs," he calls back. He combs his hair for the one-thousandth time, trying to get it to sit just right. He's wearing one of his nicer suits. 

"Why is my dress on the bed?" she asks, peeking into the bathroom.

"I'm taking you out," he grins at her.

She steps into the bathroom to stand next to him. "Why?"

George snorts, "can't a man take his wife out for dinner without a reason?"

(y/n) rolls her eyes, "I'm just asking! It's just curious."

"Go put on that dress, and you'll be closer to knowing why."

***

He takes her to a nice muggle place in town she especially liked. The first time she had him accompany her to the cozy corner restaurant, he had been hesitant. He had never been to a muggle restaurant and was hesitant to honestly. (y/n) had raved about the little place, though, said she went there with friends a few times after the war, and he just had to try it out. He had to admit, the food wasn't half bad. 

They order muggle alcohol off the little menu the waitress hands them. He's never really figured out why they muggles name things the way they do, so he sticks to beer (as it's fairly similar to the Wizarding World's beer) while (y/n) orders a gin and tonic. The clear, bubbling liquid comes in a little glass, which she sips from.

"Good?" he asks before drinking his own beverage.

"Very," she reaches out to take his hand in hers, "so, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

He grins, "how do you know I wanted to tell you something?"

"Just tell me!" She giggles.

George rolls his eyes, "I got a letter today from Zonko's Joke Shop…"

"What? What did they say?" (y/n) already knew of his plans to expand the shop to a secondary location and knew he had given Zonko's an offer.

He squeezes her hand, "They've accepted. We're going to meet next week to finalize, but it's happening."

She practically launches herself over the little table at him, "George! This is amazing news!" She kisses him quickly.

The waitress clears her throat, "are you ready to order?"

(y/n) moves back to sit properly on her chair, "Yes--sorry." She looks embarrassed but orders her food. Once the waitress leaves, she's back to chattering about how amazing the news is and how proud she is.

"You'll come to see the new shop with me once I've got the details settled?"

"Of course!" She beams, "are you going to tell your family?"

"I plan to."

"I'll OWL them tomorrow. We can have everyone over for dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley Clan get together to hear George's good news.
> 
> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco
> 
> Thank you for the kudos :)

He's setting the table when his parents arrive. Molly reaches for him first, kissing him on the cheek.

"How are you, dear?" She asks like she hasn't seen him in years.

"Just the same as I was a week ago," he cracks a smile, teasing his mother. She chooses to ignore his sass, opting to ask about the whereabouts of his wife.

"I'm here! Sorry, I was getting ready."

"No problem, dear," Molly also kisses (y/n) 's cheek. They both greet Arthur before George asks if anyone wants something to drink. The rest of his family arrives around fifteen minutes later, piling into their kitchen and living room. It's moments like this that he wishes their home was just a tad larger. You can't properly host the Weasley's in a kitchen this size. 

"The garden looks darling with the little pink flowers," Molly compliments (y/n).

"Thank you! It was actually George's idea" (y/n) looks towards him. She's grinning, and he's mesmerized by her once again. She just fit in so well in his family, it's hard not to love the woman.

Molly does attempt to help (y/n) with something in the kitchen, but of course, (y/n) pushes right back. She refuses to let her mother-in-law slave in the kitchen,  _ her kitchen _ . 

"You're a guest, Molly! Go relax with your family. George can help me with anything I need." 

He rolls his eyes, playfully, "I knew you were too good to be true."

(y/n) rolls her eyes, tapping him lightly on the bicep, "Come help me."

He helps his wife serve the dinner for their guests before sitting down to eat with the family.

"This is excellent," Molly praises.

"Thank you! It's one of my mother's recipes." (y/n) grins at Molly before glancing at George. His knuckles bump against (y/n) 's on the table, lacing their fingers together as they chat with their family. 

***

The entire clan piles into the living room once dinners over. George pours everyone a glass of firewhiskey.

"What's this for?" Ron asks once he's got his glass. George looks at his wife, who's settled at his side.

"We have news" (y/n) looks up at him, encouraging him to continue and tell his family about the expansion of the brand. Her eyes sparkle in the dimly lit space.

"You're pregnant!" Molly says excitedly before he can get a word out. Everyone looks around at each other in surprise, not expecting  _ this  _ news. Sure, (y/n) didn't have a glass of firewhiskey, but she had insisted she was just tired--could she possibly be--? For a moment, even George is convinced. His mother's usually right about things like this.

(y/n)' s eyes widened in horror as she looks around at the family, "what? No--!"

George can't help but feel disappointed, even if he already knew she wasn't pregnant. He chuckles, "unfortunately, mum, that isn't the news (y/n) was talking about." He looks down at his still shocked wife, "I got an OWL yesterday from Zonko's. I'm going to purchase the building and finally set up the second store in Hogsmeade."

The table erupts into congratulations and loud, excited speech. They all want to know the steps George is taking, and when the new shop will be up. All of the juicy details of the business. He tells them he's got a meeting with Samson Zonko next week, and that if everything goes well, he'll have the shop set up by Hogwarts Christmas break. Just in time for the students to come back to Hogwarts with their Christmas money in hand.

"That's excellent, dear," His mother praises, "Fred would've been so proud. You've done wonders with the shop."

His throat feels tight at the mention of his twin, but he nods along. It was only fair to let his family still talk about his brother. Sometimes, it helped him to hear Freddie would've approved. 

(y/n) notices his very small mood change, though. She rubs his arm comfortingly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

***

"I'll admit, my wording wasn't great," (y/n) chuckles as she stacks the plates in the cupboard. Their family stays another hour or two, chatting like their weekly dinners weren't a thing, and they haven't seen one another in a decade. Altogether, a normal affair for the Weasley clan.

He grins, as (y/n) hands him the freshly cleaned dishes to put in the higher shelves he can reach better, "She had me convinced by the way she just...guessed."

"Well, I'm not," she rolls her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know." he tries to school his features, "yet."

(y/n) frowns at him, "not for a while."

He frowns back, "a while. That sounds like an eternity."

(y/n) laughs, shaking her head, "You have a shop to focus on, and I have a promotion to bag. We have time."

"Or--" he leans against the counter, "we could do both, simultaneously. I could take little Weasley to the shop in one of those baby carrier things. Probably would boost business. You want the shop to succeed, don't you, (y/n)?"

"You're unappeasable, George Weasley."

"I'm impatient, dear. There's a difference."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco
> 
> Short chapter but I hope you like it : )

Running into Draco Malfoy was the last thing George thought he'd do today.   
His plan for the day had been to work till lunch, head to the Ministry for a little lunch with his wife. No, bumping into his wife's ex-fiance in Diagon Alley as he's closing up the shop for lunch hour was not on the agenda.  
"Weasley?" Draco says as George attempts to walk away without a conversation happening.  
He frowns but turns around, "Malfoy."  
Draco looks like he wants to say something. His mouth opening and closing a few times, "How is (y/n)?"   
George was expecting something about his wife to come from Malfoy's mouth, but not an inquiring about her general well being. "She's good. I'm actually going to go get lunch with her right now…"  
"Oh," Draco looks down at his feet for a moment, "I'm glad." Me too, buddy. Uneasy energy flows between them. "I know she never wanted to marry me. I'm glad she has you."  
He is shocked by this confession, though. George wasn't aware that Malfoy--Draco knew that (y/n) had no interest in completing the marriage contract with him. He had assumed that Draco had thought he had swooped in and somehow offered a better offer of marriage. Which was ridiculous to think since his family possessed so much less than Draco's.  
"She's happy--" He rubs at the back of his neck, "We're happy. I hope you can find that too, Draco." He hopes he comes off as genuine. He really does mean it.  
Draco's smile is tight, "thank you."  
***  
"So, how has your day been?" (y/n) asks as they sit across from each other in the Ministry's small cafe.  
"I ran into Draco when I was locking the shop up."   
"You--what did he say?"  
George takes her hand in his, "Do you ever wonder what your life would be if you had married him?"  
"No," (y/n) frowns, "I couldn't imagine a better life than what we have."  
"You would have everything (y/n). There's no way you haven't thought about that." The insecurity creeps slowly up his spine.  
(y/n) shakes her head, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, George, but I love our life. Besides," she squeezes his hand, "I love you. I never loved Draco."  
He grins, "I love you too."  
"Now, tell me what he said!"  
"He asked about you. And I said you were good, happy even."  
"That's it?" She rolls her eyes.  
"And he said he's glad you're happy. Knew you didn't want to marry him."  
"Merlin. You didn't say I was happy not to marry him, right?" her eyes are wide as she awaits his reply.  
"Of course, I didn't! I have some tact."  
"The situations just so weird..." She squirms in her seat.  
"If it makes you feel better, I think he understands."  
'It's just that I broke off the engagement so suddenly, and we got engaged immediately after..."  
"I don't think he's hurt by your decision, (y/n)."  
"I know. And I also know I made the right decision." Her thumb rubs across his knuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco
> 
> So much goes on in this chapter. I hope you enjoy the double upload in one day:)

He signs the final swish of his last name on the line. The quill feels odd in his fingers as he completes the purchase of his dream.  _ This is for you, Freddie. _

"Well, that's it then," Samson Zonko's holds his hand out. George stands and takes his hand. They shake hands.

"Thank you for your time. Zonko's was my siblings and my favorite spot to visit on Hogsmeade weekends."

"I remember all the times your brother, and you came in looking for the latest jokes," Samson says kindly.

George nods, "Obviously, it inspired our own dream. I'll make sure that the reputation continues."

"I've seen some of your stock," Samson nods, "I'm sure Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes will do excellent so close to Hogwarts."

***

He walks out of the room, trying to keep his excitement at bay. He simply can not comprehend how he has finally completed a long-awaited dream.

When he's outside the shop, he lets the excited grin he'd been keeping to himself expand over his face.

He gets flowers, sunflowers, from a shop nearby for his wife, surprising her by kissing her the second he arrives home.

"How'd it go?" (y/n) laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kisses her again, his hands going underneath her shirt, caressing the skin of her lower back.

"Fantastic. You, my dear, are looking at the proud new owner of Zonko's Joke Shop. Soon to be Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze's second location."

"I'm so happy, darling! I'm so glad this day has come," She giggles, kissing all over his face. He wraps his arms around her tighter, picking her up off the ground.

"George!" she wraps her legs around his waist, giggling uncontrollably as he walks towards the staircase, "the dinner's going to get cold!"

"Don't care," he grins, practically jogging up the staircase his wife wrapped around him.

***

He holds her close to his chest as they lay in their bed, catching their breath. (y/n) looks towards him. She's grinning. Her whole body seems to glow in the pale light of their bedroom lights.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too. So much, George."

***

They apparate to Zonko's the next morning. The old shop is still in working order currently. It looks the same as it did when they were at Hogwarts. 

"It feels like we're back at Hogwarts" (y/n) grins at him, the scarf she's wearing drooping below her chin. She has her wool-covered, mittened hand in his. The mittens match her cap on her head. George drops her hand to move her scarf, so it's covering her nose better.

"It does," He runs his finger across the top of her cheek affectionately.

"C'mon then. Show me around the shop. I want to hear all about your plans for it." 

He walks her through their favorite Hogsmeade shops like they haven't been in it a million times, explaining in detail how he's going to change little aspects.

"Here," he motions towards the ceiling, "I was thinking I'd enchant the ceiling. Sorta like Hogwarts but something... more interesting."

"Like what?" (y/n) looks up like she's imagining what his clever mind had come up with.

"Charlie suggested some sort of dragon scene... A dragon swooping down, blowing fire across the ceiling. Reckon that would give an unexpecting student a bit of a fright."

"You're going to scare your customers?" She frowns.

"Just the ones who look at the ceiling." He shrugs.

"What about the shelves?" She changes the subject moving towards the wooden shelves, "they seem pretty plain for your taste."

"Nothing a little magic can't fix," he touches the shelf, imagining the products and the added color he'd add to the shop.

"I'm sure it'll look great. But, who's going to work the shop back in Diagon Alley?"

"I was going to ask Ron if he'd like to partner with me. I know he's interested in the business, and he's my brother. Better to keep the dream in the family."

"Oh George," she grasps his hand in hers, "that's a great idea."

***

He walks into the Burrow, set on asking Ron today to be his business partner. His mother is flipping through a magazine at the kitchen table, glancing up when she hears the door open.

"Hello, dear," she gets up from the table to offer him something to eat.

"I came to see Ron if he's around." George refuses food, much to Molly's displeasure.

"He's upstairs in his room." 

George walks up the familiar stairs of his childhood home, rapping sharply on his brother's door.

"Come in." He turns the knob, opening the door. "What're you doing here?" Ron asks, tossing aside whatever he was reading on his bed.

"I wanted to speak to you." George walks further into the room, sitting down at the worn chair by Ron's desk.

"What's up?"

"I bought Zonko's last week."

"Yeah? Did it go well?"

"Yes. I think we'll start renovations in the next few weeks."

"That's great."

George nods, "I have to figure out what to do about running the two shops now."

Ron frowns, "I suppose so. That's why you have Oswald."

"Oswald's a fantastic employee," George agrees, "but he's not too keen on running the Diagon Alley shop alone."

"Really?"

"Doesn't want to make a career out of it. It's a good job for now."

"Yeah?"

George smiles, "Yup. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

Ron's eyebrows raise, "about what exactly?"

"I wanted to as if you would consider being my partner."

"Your partner?"

"Yeah. I was okay on my own with one store, but I think I'd quite like a partner now with the second shop opening."

"Are--are you sure? I mean--this was your and Fred's dream... I hardly know anything about managing a shop or being a business partner. I know nothing about how the shop works--"

"There's no one I would trust more than my own brother. You'd get half the profit, which will hopefully be increasing due to the second store. If you need time to think about it, I can wait but, I know you've been eyeing that ring for Hermione. The extra galleons might be exactly what you need."

Ron flushes at the mention of the engagement ring he'd been caught looking at. "You're sure you want me to be your partner?"

"I'm certain."

"Then...I'll do it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I have midterms this whole month so it's difficult to get stuff out as quickly as I'd like! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> @ WeasleyTwinsandDraco /Tumblr

"What do you want for dinner?" George looks over his shoulder to where his wife is sitting. He had volunteered to make dinner this week as she has felt under the weather.   
"I dunno...Do you want anything in particular?" She's wrapped in a blue blanket, drinking lemon water from a glass. She looks tired, like she hasn't slept in ages. He's never seen her this sick before, and truthfully, it's freaking him out a bit.  
"Maybe...chicken?" (y/n) scrunches her nose. "--or not. Does anything sound good?"  
"I'm sorry. I think I'm coming down with something--Nothing sounds appetizing."  
He gives her a sympathetic look, "What about broth? Do you think you could handle that?"  
"George, you have to eat too." She takes another sip of her water.  
"I can live off broth tonight," he insists, leaning against the countertop to look at her.  
"Are you sure? Tonight is the fourth time this week I haven't been able to stomach much more--I'm afraid you're not eating enough."  
"I eat a large lunch to combat the little you can eat for dinner. Plus, you haven't been able to stand the things I tried to make for dinner. I want you to be comfortable, especially if you're not feeling well."  
(y/n) smiles at him, "thank you."  
"Of course, darling. I'll warm you up a bowl, and then I'll rub your feet in front of the fireplace."  
"How'd I get so lucky?" she grins.  
***  
She's able to stomach the little broth he warms up for her, sipping it as they lay on the couch. (y/n)'s feet are in his lap as he massages the instep of her right foot.  
"You have no idea how good this feels," she closes her eyes as his thumb rubs up the arch to the ball of her foot.  
"I'm glad I can help."  
She hums in the back of her throat, "You're so good to me, Georgie."  
"Well, I love you. I'd do anything for you." He sees the tears in her eyes before they spill. "What's wrong, darling?"  
"Nothing. I'm so--I'm just so happy."  
He leans over to wipe away a tear from her cheek, "No need to cry over it." He chuckles.  
"I can't help it. I don't know what's wrong with me right now."  
He rolls his eyes, "Getting all emotional on me over a foot rub."  
***  
He kisses her goodbye in the morning. She's in her pink bathrobe and soft white slippers. She looks so tired as she kisses him back.  
"Feeling sick again today?"  
"I feel awful." She shuffles over to get her mug.  
He watches her for a second, "maybe you should see a healer?"  
(y/n) turns to face him, "Maybe this morning I'll pop by. Maybe they'll have a draught for nausea or something. I feel just awful."  
He kisses her temple, "I can come back around lunch if you want?"  
"No," she smiles weakly at him, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Unfortunately, that's not how he's built. He finds himself assuming the worse multiple times the first hour he's in the shop.   
What if she's got some awful disease? What if the healer can't help her? What if he loses her? Merlin, he can not lose her. He finally got her--  
"Is something wrong?" Oswald looks at him. His employee looks concerned and confused by this sudden change in George. He's never jittery like this, and he looks so sickly himself. All the color in his face drained from nerves. George attempts to look at ease, but his brown eyes give away how distracted he is by (y/n)'s health.  
"Nothing--Well (y/n) is going to the healer. I'm just nervous that she's sick."  
"I can watch over the shop if you want to take the day," Oswald suggests.  
"Are you sure? I don't want to overstep. You already work so hard--"  
"Mate," Oswald laughs, "you're no help like this. You should go home and take it easy. I can handle the store on my own. Besides, we've been pretty slow today."  
George contemplates this for a moment before agreeing. "Fine. I'll take the day. But just this once."

George hurries into the house the moment it appears in front of him. (y/n) must've already left because the house is empty.  
"Great." he paces the kitchen for a moment before deciding to see if Charlie is around.  
Apparating to the Burrow, he finds his brother messing with something in their dad's shed.   
"What are you up to?" he asks, peaking over Charlie's shoulder to get a better view.  
"Messing with this muggle radio, dad got awhile back." It's practically ancient, scuffed up a lot more than it seems like it should, and it keeps making a god awful noise.  
"What the hell for?"  
"Bored. Hey Georgie, what would you think about me traveling again? I don't know what I should do."  
George knew this day would come, eventually. Charlie wasn't one to stick around in one place for too long. He had only returned home because of Fred, probably stuck around because of how distraught George was over the whole situation. But, now that he has (y/n), he supposes Charlie's main job here is over. He can't help but feel suddenly sad, thinking of Charlie being so damn far away again.  
"I--I think you should do what you want to. You have been here a while now..."  
Charlie grins, "I know you're in good hands now. And it's not like I won't be back eventually." Charlie had struck up a small romance with (y/n)'s friend Amelia after the wedding, but it had been shortlived. Charlie was wild, something that couldn't be tamed and domesticated easily. It hadn't been surprising to find out it hadn't worked out. For a moment, though, he thought maybe Charlie would settle down. It had been wishful thinking.  
"You gotta do what makes ya happy, H," he nods. Yes. If Charlie felt like this was the right thing for him, George had to believe it.  
***  
He wastes a few hours with Charlie messing with the radio before remembering why he took the day off. (y/n) had to be home by now.  
"Why did you come here, anyway?" Charlie had asked before he left.  
"(y/n) went to the healer today. I was a nervous wreck at work, and Oswald had insisted I take the day off."  
Charlie had grinned, shook his head but said Nothing.  
His wife is sitting on the living room couch when he arrives home. She looks nervous, which in turn makes all the anxiety he felt this morning return instantly.  
"What's wrong?" he asks. His hands feel clammy, and his throat tight as he waits for the worst news. (y/n) stands up, facing him.  
"I'm pregnant," she looks at him wide-eyed. The words don't register for a moment like his brain's stopped working. He stares back at her for a beat trying to make sure he's actually heard her right.  
"You're--" His eyes widen before his smile reaches from ear to well--where his other ear should be, "You're pregnant?" He picks her up off the ground, twirling her around their living room. (y/n) is giggling wildly, clinging to him.   
She wraps her arms around his neck. He sets her down on the ground. "I'm honestly surprised. I--"  
"Merlin. I wasn't even trying. I'm good." He grins goofily at her.  
(y/n) rolls her eyes, "Anyways...The healer said I'm two months along."  
"We have to tell our families! Mum can start making clothing--"  
(y/n)'s laughter pulls him out of his thoughts, "There's plenty of time for that. Right now, can you make me something to eat?"  
He cocks his head slightly, "of course I can. What do you and the baby want?"  
Shaking her head fondly, (y/n) says, "broth is fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @WeasleyTwinsandDraco on Tumblr!
> 
> Sorry for the late chapter! Midterm season lol

It shouldn't be possible that George feels like he's fallen deeper in love with (y/n), but it seems like he finds a new reason why he does with each passing day. He can't help it. (y/n) is the most wonderful, amazing woman. And now that they're expecting? He's never felt this kind of love before, watching their life take full form. 

"What are you thinking about?" (y/n) asks from her spot on the couch. She has one of his sweaters on; the one mum made him last year for Christmas. (y/n) had her own, had received her own sweater from Molly since they were kids each Christmas, but she always managed to steal his whenever she got the chance. Especially now, though, he finds her in this particular sweater often when they're home.

"Just how I like you in my clothing," he smiles flirtatiously at her. 

(y/n) rolls her eyes, "So I thought we could have your our families over tomorrow? For dinner?"

"Yes?" He thinks he knows where this is going.

"I think we should tell them."

He scoots closer to her, taking her hand in his own, "Can we? I mean--"

"I want to. I don't like keeping  _ them _ a secret" (y/n) rests their joined hands on her stomach. George glances down at their hands, grinning wider.

***

Somehow they're able to fit (y/n)'s parents in at the table with his entire massive family. They always seem to be slightly uncomfortable for the first few minutes in the Weasley clan's company, suddenly surrounded by the chaos of a large family. He doesn't blame his inlaws. It probably is a bit shocking compared to their one-child family. Yet, the moment everything starts to mellow down, the enthusiastic greetings between his family (who have no right to act like they haven't seen one another in a decade when they all have dinner at least once a week) have finished, the (y/l/n)'s seem more at ease in this environment.

(y/n)'s food sensitivity has mellowed out as well in the past month. She can be around some (not all) of the foods that caused her discomfort. They together had put an easy dinner that wouldn't upset her stomach in any way, just in case, though. 

Everyone's settled in, eating and chatting about the different affairs going on. Recently, Percy had been engaged to no other than (y/n)'s friend Audrey, who is also attending tonight's festivities. (y/n) had been ecstatic when she found out the two had been dating secretly after their wedding, citing that their wedding brought together the couple. And now, here they were engaged. (y/n) loved to point out that she had called this when they saw them dancing together. Most of the conversation seems to surround the upcoming wedding. Of course, they both were invited to be in the wedding party, (y/n) as the maid of honor and George as a groomsman. 

As they're talking about the future, he can't help but get excited to tell them about him and (y/n)'s news. He takes his wife's hand in his, squeezing gently. She looks over at him, mid-conversation and smiles.

***

(y/n)'s corralled the entire family into the living room under the pretense of a drink. He helps pour a bit for everyone, minus (y/n), which he's sure is a dead giveaway. He catches their mothers side-eyeing this little detail and wonders if they've figured out somethings up. They probably have. His mum for sure would already be suspicious, and he doesn't doubt that his mother-in-law is just as clever as his mother. 

George sits down in one of the armchairs, (y/n) perching on the arm. He wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her down onto his lap. 

Again, the family falls into a comfortable chattering. No one questions why (y/n) doesn't hold a glass until Ron speaks.

"Why doesn't (y/n) have a drink?" This thought catches Hermione's attention, who looks at her boyfriend for a beat before looking over at George and (y/n). Hermione's eyes widen as she connects the dots. 

(y/n) glances at George, silently trying to decide if she's just going to blurt it out. But, he beats her to it, too excited to stop his mouth from speaking.

"Because (y/n) is pregnant." (y/n) blinks at him before turning back towards the room that's gone so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Are you?" (y/n)'s mother asks.

"I am. We are--" The room erupts in questions and congratulations. 

Fleur, his mum, and (y/mother/n) are talking excitedly about having hand-me-downs for them, while the rest of the group is asking to touch (y/n)'s stomach or how far along she is.

"I have so much baby clothing saved of George and Fr--" Molly catches herself quickly. She probably assumed she'd be saving Fred's childhood stuff for his own family, not offering it up to George now.

"You have Freddie's stuff? Can--Can we have that too?" George finds himself asking.

His mum looks teary-eyed but nods, "Of course you can."

***

Once everyone's left, and they've gotten the house back in order, they sit back in their quiet livingroom. (y/n) has her feet in George's lap as she reads. Everything is right at this moment. He couldn't be happier.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WeasleyTwinsandDraco on Tumblr
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter <3

He walks in with the large brown box Molly had given him when he popped over to the Burrow after work.

_ "This is everything I had saved from your and Fred's childhood. It should all be in good condition still,"  _ his mum had assured as she shooed him out of the house.

"Hello," (y/n) kisses him on the cheek when he leans towards her. 

"Good," he sets the box down on the kitchen table, turning to face his wife, "Mum gave us all the stuff she had." He pats the box to emphasize this.

"Oh, wow." (y/n) comes over to investigate the contents. She opens the box, starting to pull out a number of things: matching onesies, little shoes, shirts and trousers, and more. It's all quite cute. 

"Oo!" (y/n) pulls a green onesie out of the box, holding it up against his chest. "You probably looked very cute in this one." Her voice is bubbly with excitement.

"Definitely. It is my color."

(y/n) chuckles, pulling out another tiny outfit to admire. "Oh, look at this one, George." She holds up a burnt orange long sleeve onesie with a little pumpkin stitched on the belly. "Oh! And your mum knit the baby a little hat." She hands him the clothing to continue unpacking other stuff.

"Geez," he sets down what feels like the one-millionth item on the kitchen table, "mum must've placed an Extension Charm on this box."

"Do you think she'll teach me how to knit?"

He laughs, "Probably. Ginny was never interested, so she'd probably be thrilled to teach someone."

"I just feel like I should be contributing to a part of this."

George snorts, "you're having the baby. I think you're contributing plenty."

(y/n) rolls her eyes, "I meant with clothing our child. I am aware I'm doing most of the work here." She motions to the barely-there bump that's concealed under  _ his _ sweater. He can't help himself from snaking his hands up her shirt to rest on that little bump as she's standing there. "Blimey, your hands are so cold, George Weasley!" She attempts to push his hands away. He takes that as a challenge to keep his hands on her bare skin, pulling her closer towards his body. (y/n) is wildly giggling as he kisses her forehead, never moving his  _ "cold hands" _ from her stomach.

"I love you," he whispers as he leans his forehead against hers.

She closes her eyes, grinning widely, "I love you too."

***

As the months pass by, (y/n) does ask Molly to teach her how to knit. So far, she's only managed a poorly pair of mittens for him and a matching scarf that's comically short. That doesn't stop him from proudly wearing his wife's creations, even if they're too small and let in most of the frigid air.

Currently, she's trying to make a small sweater for the baby. She looks frustrated as she's sitting on the couch, the beginning of the sweater resting on her little tummy. He keeps getting distracted from his work by the sight of her. She just looks so cute crouched over her project, no makeup, and in casual clothing.

"How's it going?"

"Awfully. I didn't know this was going to be so difficult." She huffs, setting down the sweater.

"You'll get the hang of it."

"I dunno...your mum makes it seem so easy. I'm honestly surprised you wear those horrendous mittens I made you."

"Hey, I love those mittens!"

"Honestly, George. They're so bad." She chuckles, standing up to stretch her back.

"They're not the worst. Plus, you made them for me. How couldn't I love your handiwork?"

"You don't have to wear them if they don't do what they're supposed to do...I don't want your hands getting cold just because you  _ love them _ ." 

"The scarf is what you should be worried about. Barely wraps around my neck." He teases.

"Hey! I was tired. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to! I'm not forcing you."

"You know I'm still going to wear it," George winks at her.

"Then, it's not my fault if you catch cold." (y/n) walks towards the kitchen, "do you want tea?"

"I can make it," George stands up, following his wife into the kitchen.

(y/n) frowns, "I'm perfectly capable of making tea."

"Just go sit down, and I'll make the tea." She complains about it for a moment but ultimately walks back into the living room to continue her baby sweater. 

George shakes his head fondly and starts the tea.

He hands the warm mug to his wife, who thanks him. She takes a long sip.

"I forgot to tell you," she sets the mug down on the side table, "We got an OWL from Charlie today."

"Really? What did he need?"

"He just wanted to say congratulations and that he'll be back home whenever Baby Weasley is born. Insisted he would be home the moment he got an OWL from you that he could come to meet his new niece or nephew. The letter is on the table over there." (y/n) points to where the letter rests. George eagerly picks up the letter, unfolding the parchment as quickly as possible.

_ George and (y/n), _

_ Congratulations! Mum OWLed me last week about the new baby. I hope you're doing well (y/n). I assume George is being overprotective as usual over everything you do that may 'hurt the baby' or something (y/n). He means well, but he's rather obnoxious, right? (Sorry George, but it's the truth.) _

_ You have to OWL me as soon as the little guy or girl is born. I don't want to miss the opportunity to be in Baby Weasley's life and be the "fun Uncle Charlie" that Victoire knows to your kid as well.  _

_ Anyway, if you were wondering, I am currently back in Romania. It's been interesting watching the dragons I used to study in this new phase of their lives.  _

_ I'm excited to be back whenever your kiddo is born. Write back as soon as possible. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Charlie Weasley _

"He sounded cheerful," (y/n) says as he folds the letter back up.

"He does. I'm glad." He sets down the letter, coming over to sit in front of his wife on the coffee table. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, dear." She smiles.

"I could--"

"George Weasley," she attempts to look annoyed with him, but her fondness shows through in her eyes. "I'm fine. Now sit down and quit bothering me. I'll never get done with this sweater if you keep asking me if I need anything."

He raises his arms in submission, grinning broadly, "Okay, Okay, Mrs. Weasley. I get it. I'll go sit in the corner and let you finish your knitting." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! School is my excuse again!
> 
> Tumblr @ WeasleyTwinsandDraco

"George," her voice only sort of wakes him up. He feels her shake his arm slightly, "George!"

"What?" He moves his head up from his pillow to look at her through sleepy eyes.

"I'm starving." She looks at him with her puppy eyes.

"Babe," he frowns, "it's the middle of the night."

(y/n) frowns, "I'm aware of that, George Weasley."

George sighs. He leans up on his elbows to look at her better. She's sitting cross-legged, his oversized shirt pulled tight around her tiny baby bump, just enough that he can see it. His heart swells as he looks at her in the pale moonlight. He can't deny her anything, even at  _ nearly three in the morning. _

"What are you craving?" He sits up, moving his legs over the side of the bed.

"Don't laugh…" 

"I wouldn't dream of it," George stands up, stretching his tired body.

"Peanut butter—" Something they found in a Muggle grocery store a few months ago, that (y/n)  _ craved like crazy _ now.

"That's it?"

"Not exactly," she grins, "maybe with pickles?"

He pulls a face, "what? How is that when a craving? That's—"  _ Downright disgusting. _

"Don't judge me! It's not like I'm choosing this!" 

"You definitely are choosing this, love." He chuckles, rubbing at his eyes.

"It's  _ your _ baby doing this to me," she crosses her arms over her chest, a pout on her lips.

"Whatever, weirdo." He holds out his hand for her, "let's go get your snack."

They walk down to the kitchen in the dark. (y/n) hops up on the countertop as he fetches her odd craving combination.

"Ya sure, you want pickles and peanut butter? That doesn't sound... appetizing, to be honest." He tries to reason with her before putting these two food items together to create a very unconventional snack for his wife.

(y/n) rolls her eyes, "I know it would sound gross to you, but like your mum said, Georgie, you can't rationalize pregnancy cravings." He shrugs. Last time they'd been at the Burrow, George had asked if (y/n)'s snacking habits were regular. This definitely wasn't the first time she'd asked for a strange combination of food that personally made him want to vomit if he thought over the flavor combinations a bit too long.

"Okay. If this is really what you want." George opens the pickle jar, fishing out four pickles from the brine.

"Wait, get one more...or maybe two?" He rolls his eyes at her request but fishes out the extra pickles.

"Looking to share your nightmare-inducing snack with me?" He jokes.

(y/n) scrunches up her nose, "Ha-ha, very funny. Maybe I'll make you try my snack since you're such a git."

He shudders, remembering the last time he got curious over one of her cravings. To say the least, he wasn't a fan of eggs and chocolate syrup. "I'll shut up about it, just don't make me try this combination." He places a heaping spoon of peanut butter in the bowl. "That enough?" George hands her the bowl.

"It's perfect. Thank you." (y/n) hops off the counter, stands on her tippy toes, and kisses him on the cheek. In normal (y/n) and George fashion, he follows her into the living room like the lovesick puppy he is.

(y/n) plops down on the couch to devour the snack, attempting to be sneaky as she scrapes the peanut butter off of the bowl with the pickles.

"Really? Together? I was hoping you'd eat them separately." He scrunches his nose in fake disgust.

"Maybe you should spend a little less time judging me and a little more judging our unborn child. This is what they want, after all."

"You can't blame the baby for this one. You're practically  _ force-feeding  _ them pickles and peanut butter."

"It's honestly not that bad. Do you wanna taste so you can see that I'm not crazy?"

He wants to say no, but the curiosity over what his wife finds appealing about this combination has him agreeing to 'just a bite.' "Fine. I'll try it if you insist."

(y/n) giggles dipping the last of her third pickle into the peanut butter, "here you go, baby." 

He cautiously takes the offering from her, popping it into his mouth. Immediate regret washes over him. The flavor is indescribable, as it tastes like pure evil in his mouth. Seconds after he's got it in his mouth, it's back in his hand.

"Merlin--What the hell (y/n)? That's revolting!" (y/n) can only laugh at his objection towards the tiny bite of her snack. She can hardly breathe by how hard she's laughing.

"Very funny. You got me to eat your disgusting food. Hurry up now so we can get back to bed, and I can pretend I didn't agree to eat that."

"Let me take my time!"

"You won't, and you know it. C'mon then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She cracks a grin, playing along.

"We've been sat here for less than five minutes, and you've eaten half your food. You know exactly what I mean, darling." He smirks.

(y/n) feigns, being wounded by his words, "You truly are the cruelest of husbands."

George chuckles, "and you the cruelest of wives. Merlin's Beard...how are you eating that?"

"It's good!" She eats another pickle smothered in peanut butter.

George can only roll his eyes. It most definitely was not good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco

"Do you need help?" (y/n) is currently reaching for something on the top shelf of the cabinet, her pregnant stomach making the endeavor more difficult than normal.

I hear her sigh deeply before turning towards me, "Could you get me that mug?"

Chuckling, I reach over her shoulder to snatch up the violet mug she wanted. "Here you go, darling."

(y/n) frowns, taking the ceramic from me, "thanks." She sets it down on the countertop, "I'm sort of sick of suddenly being unable to reach for things."

"Luckily, you have me." Not only am I taller than my wife, but I was able to get my body within seven inches of the countertops. I joked about it once last week and caused her to tear up, so I  _ won't  _ be doing that again, but it was still  _ sort of  _ funny. Usually, (y/n) was always a good sport with his lighthearted teasing, but he's found out pregnancy hormones and joking sometimes do not mix well. Especially the random burst of irrational anger after he made a joke about how her sweater not fitting right, and she threw a shoe at his head. It missed, but she's bound to hit her target one of these times if he's not a little bit more careful about what he teases her about.

"I would rather be able to do it alone," she pouts, sitting down at the kitchen table. The caffeine-free tea sits in front of her in the violet mug, steam steadily rising from the rim.

"Soon enough." Three-ish months to be somewhat exact, which is  _ insane _ . Time goes by so fast it feels like these days. 

"Not soon enough," she takes a sip of her beverage. George admires her, the frown lines between her eyebrows, the way she refused to do anything with her hair this morning. The mornings were always spent with only him, and she knew untidy hair and all he loved her. Why put effort into something silly like made-up hair when she felt tired constantly. He rather (y/n) was comfortable than made-up. Plus, she was adorable in his oversized sweater.

"Mum wanted to know if we've chosen a name," he tries to steer her in another direction to take her mind off of her annoyance. 

"What did you say?" She asks, already fully knowing what he told his mum.

"I said no." So much for steering the conversation.

"Was she disappointed? It's not like we haven't thought about it, but I want the gender to be a surprise. Something fun in the moment after--well, everything." (y/n) rambles on nervously. She hates the idea of pain in any amount. She has disclosed this with me multiple times in the past months. Assuring her I'd be there, right beside her the entire time, could only do so much to quell her anxiety, but I honestly don't know what else to do. It kills me to see her frightened.

"I know, dear. She just wanted to get a head start on the kid's sweater. You know how mum is." 

(y/n) rolls her eyes fondly, "your mum and her sweaters..."

"Gotta pass on the tradition to the next generation." He grins at his wife, "do you need anything else before I head out?"

She taps the side of her mug with her fingernail, "Could you pick me up some of those blueberry muffins from that shop in Diagon Alley before you come home, please? The ones with the sugar on top."

George rolls his eyes, "I meant anything right now, but yes. I'll get your muffins."

"Thank you, darling." I lean down so she can kiss my cheek.

"I'll be back around five-thirty." I shrug on my coat.

"Sounds good."

I apparate to the Hogsmeade location, set on stocking up the shelves before students come into the store this weekend. McGonagall had only sent me a few messages about what the Hogwarts students were up to with Wizard Wheezes products this year. With the shop moving into Hogsmeade, the mischief had only increased. McGonagall tried to sound annoyed when she wrote, but I know she thought it was just a tad bit funny. I had to hand it to these kids; they were creative with the products I provided them with. The letter had made me proud, honestly. Fred would've loved to know we're still creating chaos years after 'graduating' from school. 

***

I finish up the inventory and balancing the books around four, letting my new employee, Carina go home early. She's proven to be a great asset to the team so far. She was a year younger than Ron and had been in Hufflepuff. Real nice girl who knew nearly everything about each product and could sell each item just as well.

Locking up the door, I apparate to Diagon Alley to take a quick peek into what Ron's doing and to, of course, get my wife the muffins she requested.

"How's it going?" I ask when I walk into the original shop.

Ron looks up from where he's talking to a young wizard.

"Good. Why are you here?" Ron asks, excusing himself from the customer.

I pull a face, "can't I check in on my own store, Ronald?"

Ron rolls his eyes, "Yes, but you rarely do these days."

"Yes, the Hogsmeade location is doing well; thank you for asking."

"That's good. I'm sure McGonagall has complained."

"Multiple times, dear brother. But, that's the purpose of this lovely establishment. Causing chaos."

"All I care about is that the testing is no longer done on me."

I put on a mischievous grin, "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you."

Ron's eyes widen comically, "have you been slipping me stuff recently?"

"Remember when you fell asleep in your soup two weeks ago, and Hermione convinced you that you were just tired?"

"You poisoned me!" 

I roll my eyes, "I was testing a product. I'm practically lining your pockets, Ronald."

He mutters something under his breath, "Can't you test your products on yourself, perhaps?"

"I have a child on the way," I cross my arms, "you don't understand the stresses of having a pregnant wife and child on the way. Besides, the woman tried to take my head off last week for making a joke about her sweater. I'm already in mortal danger with (y/n) around."

"Hopefully, next time, she'll hit her target."

"You wound me, Ronald," I grin, "anyways, if the shops all good, I have to be off. The wife needs those muffins from that place down the street."

"Armadill Confections. They close at four-thirty. You ought to head out to catch them before they close up or (y/n) probably will finish the job."

"Ha-ha. I'll see you soon, Won-Won." I snicker when he rolls his eyes at the nickname.

I catch the witch working at Aramdill's right before she starts closing up the bakery. "Hi, Sorry! By chance, do you still have any of those blueberry muffins with the sugar stuff on top? I promised I'd get my pregnant wife some--"

The witch is maybe around my mum's age with slightly greying hair and kind green eyes. She chuckles, "of course, dear. I have four leftover from today. I can wrap them up for you if you'd like?"

"Yes, please. How much do I owe you?"

"It's in the house. I have a daughter who is pregnant currently, and she loves these muffins."

I chuckle, "I can't just take them for free. I'll be back probably in the next week anyway."

"I insist. I know how it feels to crave something specifically. And like you said, you'll be back again. Please, I insist."

He feels grateful that someone would be so kind, but really, he can pay! "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. Next time you come in, bring your wife in. I would love for her to try some of the other things I have."

"Well, thank you. She's going to be thrilled to get an offer to try some of your other stuff. She raves about these muffins in particular." I grin. (y/n)'s going to be tickled that the shop owner wants her to come in, "I'm George Weasley by the way."

"You don't say!" The witch looks surprised, "I went to school with your parents. You look a lot like your mother's brothers."

"Mum thinks so too. Well, thank you again. Have a good night."

***

"(y/n)," I yell when I walk through the door. Setting down the brown box on the countertop, I shrug off my coat.

"Hello," (y/n) stands on her tippytoes to press a kiss to my cheek. "You got the muffins!" She opens the little pastry box, taking one of the large blueberry muffins out.

"The shop owner wants you to come in whenever you want more muffins. I guess her daughter is pregnant too, and she has some ideas on what else you might like."

"Oh?" (y/n) asks in between bites, "that's nice. That'll probably be two days from now, honestly. I can't get enough of this woman's baking. It's so good."

"Lemme have a bite," I give her my best puppy eyes.

"Fine," she hands me the last bite of the muffin.

Popping the last bit of muffin into my mouth, I chew appreciatively. "Merlin's Beard...that's quite possibly the best thing I've ever eaten."

"Right?" (y/n) nods, "I got it in my head that I needed them like last week. You have no idea how satisfied I feel right now."

I can't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of that statement, "I'm sure, darling, I can't understand."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very very very late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I might do one or two more and then this story will be wrapped up! While I finish up my Charlie Weasley x Reader series (Incidentally in Love) I will be planning out a Fred Weasley x Reader story! So hopefully that'll start up either in December or early January!
> 
> Tumblr @WeasleyTwinsandDraco
> 
> Also thank you for reading, giving kudos, commenting, and just well...supporting my writing. I can't describe how happy it makes me feel to see you all like my stories! I love writing and it's so rewarding to share my passion with the world :)

Their child comes at the most inconvenient time, naturally. He gets an Owl from his mother at noon on a Wednesday that (y/n)'s in labor. George immediately feels the flush of emotions one would be expected to feel: fear, anxiety, excitement, and maybe a tiny bit of nausea. 

After rushing to tell Oswald the news, he apparates to St. Mungos, immediately rushing towards the Witch at the front desk to ask which room is (y/n) Weasley's.

"George!" He whips around to where his mother-in-law is standing, "This room, dear." He thanks the Witch at the desk, shaking her hand like a mad man, before scurrying towards where Missus (y/l/n) is standing.

"Have I missed anything?" He asks, feeling rather frazzled by the entire situation. He hasn't felt this nervous since his wedding day.

"No. We've just got here," she reassuringly pats his arm. He appreciates that she's rather calm. It's a nice contrast to the frantic buzz he's feeling.

(y/n) is pacing the room with Molly following behind her. She's got a hand on her protruding stomach as she does one of the breathing exercises with his mum.

"(y/n)!" He's rushing to her side in an instant.

"Oh, George! You made it." She's grinning at him, clutching his biceps.

"Are you comfortable? I shouldn't have gone to work today--"

"I'm fine. And obviously, you weren't aware this would happen today. It's fine, darling." He kisses her quickly. "What was that for?" She asks, grinning.

"Because I love you."

"You're so sweet--" Her face contorts in pain, and she grips his arms a little tighter.

"What's happening?" He looks around at the mothers in panic.

"Just contractions, dear. It's normal." Molly says.

"I'm fine" (y/n) squeaks out, "honestly, it's not that bad."

He cups her cheek, "I've known you since school, (y/n). I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm putting on a brave face," she laughs, releasing her death grip on his arms. 

***

Their son is born in the early morning after hours of exhaustion from his wife. He has worshiped (y/n) since the moment they heard the baby's first cries, showering her with words of admiration and adoration. The woman was much braver and tougher than he could ever claim to be. He'd told her that multiple times as well, getting a little giggle from her and a thank-you.

"You honestly amaze me." George hasn't put the baby down since (y/n) handed him the little bundle of blankets. He swears he could hold the little guy all day and never get tired of it.

"Yeah?" (y/n) laughs.

"Yeah. I don't know how you did any of this, (y/n)."

"Honestly, me either. That was awful." She teases, "You can do it next time."

George chuckles, "Next time? We're already thinking about the next one?"

"Nope. Nevermind me saying that. That's a maybe and a  _ very weak _ one at that."

"What're we gonna name him?" George asks suddenly. He's only thought about it a million times over. What would they call the small human being they'd brought into the world? This choice would dictate so many parts of his life. How others would address him, which letter his grandmother would put on his handmade sweater every Christmas, his nicknames...

He glances over at his wife. She looks radiant in this new phase of her life. Merlin, he's so proud of her and so grateful that she's brought their child into the world. 

"How do you feel about Fred?" (Y/n) suggests with a small smile.

George looks up at her, "really? You wanna—" he can't help the tears that spring to his eyes as he looks down at the child.

"Of course. Don't you think it fits?"

"Fred Weasley  _ the second _ sounds good, doesn't it?"

He leans over to kiss her, "it does."

(Y/n) holds her hands out for him to place little Fred in her arms, which he does. He takes his place on the bed next to his wife, cuddling close to her side.

"How do you feel about it, Baby Weasley?" she brushes aside the little hair the baby has, "do you like the name Fred?" He yawns widely, stretching his little fingers up towards his parents. (Y/n) brushes her fingers in the tiny palm of his hand. Little Fred wraps his miniature fingers around it. "I think he likes it." (y/n) looks up at George, beaming.

"Thank you," he whispers, watching the baby, the tears still fresh in his eyes.

"For what?" she glances up at him.

"For making me the happiest man alive."

***

"Where's my grandbaby?" Molly comes into the room, followed by Arthur and his siblings. 

"You all decided to come at the same time?" He looks over at (y/n), who's rocking the baby.

"We wanted to see the baby," Ginny grins, walking towards where (y/n) is sitting. "He's beautiful (y/n)." 

(y/n) grins, looking up at her, sister-in-law, "Thank you, Gin."

George notices Charlie for the first time in the back of the room, "Charlie! When'dya get in?"

"About an hour or two ago," he practically calls over the heads of the rest of their family. George squeezes through the crowd to embrace his brother.

"It's good to see ya."

"Congratulations, George. I haven't seen him yet, but I'm sure he's cute."

"He's perfect." Perfect was the only way to describe the infant with his ten perfect tiny fingers and toes. He can't help but gush over his son. Besides knowing he was a father for the past months, there was something different about holding his child. The moment he saw the baby, it felt different. He felt different.

"Does he have a name yet?" Ron joins in on the conversation.

"He does." I hear (y/n)'s voice over the chatter of our family. Everyone settles down a tiny bit, ready and eager to hear the newest edition to our family's name. "We've settled on Fred."

"Fred?" Molly comes nearer to (y/n)'s side. The entire room seems to wash over with emotion; everyone's eyes are a little tearier than moments before.

"Yes. Fred Weasley the Second," (y/n) looks down at our son, moving his yellow blanket away from his face. George glides through the others to get to his wife.

"It was (y/n)'s idea," George leans down to press a kiss to the woman's forehead. 

"Fred would've loved it--" Molly's choked up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Do you want to hold him?" (y/n) asks. She passes off the baby to Molly, who cradles the infant in a practiced way.

"He's so beautiful." Arthur's leaning over his wife's shoulder. (y/n) holds George's hand in hers, her fingers brushing against his knuckles lovingly as they watch the new grandparents coo over their grandchild. 

Molly passes the baby to Arthur, who passes him to Bill. Bill and Fleur cradle the baby for a few minutes before passing him to Ginny.

"You have to let me babysit soon," she says, moving to show Harry the baby.

"He looks so much like (y/n)," Harry comments.

(y/n) laughs, "You think? I think he favors George just a bit more." 

Charlie looks over Harry's shoulder, "I dunno (y/n), he definitely looks a lot like you." 

"So that's why you keep calling him beautiful, eh?" George jokes.

"Oh definitely," Charlie grins at the both of us.

"Charlie!" Molly swats her second eldest son's arm.

"Sorry, mum," he chuckles, "Clearly, the baby gets its looks from George."

Ron snorts, "Clearly."

"Hey!" George butts in, "We're siblings, you know! There's a good chance if I'm ugly, the rest of you are too." The room erupts in laughter, scaring the poor baby who erupts into tears. 

"Enough, you three!" Molly shakes her head fondly as little Fred gets handed over to his mother. (y/n) hushes the small child as he wails. The rest of the family holds their breath as they watch (y/n) with interest. (y/n) runs her fingers down the baby's miniature facial features. He calms soon, falling into a deep sleep in his mother's arm.

***

"Charlie!" George calls to his brother before he can slip out of the room with the rest of the family.

"Yes?" Charlie turns back around to face them.

"Can we talk to you quickly before you leave?" Charlie nods, coming closer to the two of us.

"Charlie, we wanted to know if you'd be Fred's godfather" (y/n) looks up at George.

His brother looks shocked for a minute before asking, "You want me to be the godfather?" 

"You've done so much for me, Charlie. There isn't anyone else I would want to be my son's godfather." Charlie embraces him.

"Of course, I'll be Fred's godfather. I'm honored that you've thought of me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD it's been too long. I'm so sorry I've waited SO LONG to update this!
> 
> One more chapter left in this series! I'm currently in the middle of a Remus Lupin x Reader fic (Healing His Heart) and Incidentally in Love (Charlie Weasley x reader) so if there's going to be ANOTHER series based on this (expect a time skip) it may be a bit of time!
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience! I love writing for George Weasley and hope I can continue to make you smile :)

Three years later...

"Fred Weasley!" George hears his wife's voice ring through the house. Sounds a lot like every other time their son has gotten himself into trouble. For a three-year-old, he already had a knack for making messes and causing chaos too familiar to his namesake. 

The frantic quality in (y/n)'s voice as she yells their child's name again causes him to get up from what he was doing to investigate.

"(y/n)?" he calls before he can see her. She's got the squirmy three-year-old in her arms, trying to clean up the contents of a large bowl she had been using in the kitchen.

"Take him!" she passes Fred to him, looking exasperated as she plucks her wand off of the kitchen countertop. With a wave of her wand, the mess on the floor and counter vanishes, and the kitchen is back to its pristine state. The mess on (y/n)'s person, though, is very much still there. Flour and other ingredients are splattered across her shirt, in her hair, and a tiny bit has found its way on her face.

"What happened?" he asks, trying to hold Fred at arm's length. He, too, was covered in baking ingredients.

"I didn't realize he was in the room, and I left the bowl too close to the edge. I almost caught the bowl, but it landed--well everywhere when he pulled it off." (y/n) looks like she's trying not to laugh. "Can you get him washed up?"

Fred instantly begins to fight, "No! No! No!" His little legs kick out, trying to break free from his father's grip.

"I can." George adjusts his grip on Fred, making sure he can't wriggle away.

"No! I don't wanna!" Fred starts to squirm more.

George laughs, "you don't know how much I admire my mother in moments like this."

"I can't even imagine this times seven..." (y/n) shakes her head.

"Let me go!" Fred again tries to get away.

"You need to take a bath. You're covered in flour and eggs, buddy." He walks up the stairs with their screaming kid under his arm.

***

"See? Now you're all cleaned up." He's got the three-year-old wrapped in a fluffy white towel as he carries him to his room to get him dressed. Fred has been pouting since he got him in the bathtub full of bubbles, his bottom lip jutted out. He frowns up at him when he's set down on his bedroom floor. George chuckles, "It wasn't that bad, Freddie." The little boy huffs in response, moving away from his father to look at one of his toys.

George shakes his head, moving to get Fred new clothing. He helps the three-year-old dress, having difficulty getting him to set down his toy so he can get his shirt on.

"C'mon, Freddie. Put the toy down so we can get your shirt on."

"No!" Fred tries to move away from him.

"Fredrick Fabian Weasley put down the toy now." He raises his eyebrows at the little boy. Fred looks like he's about to throw a tantrum, but one glance at his father's serious face has him putting down the toy. "Thank you." George slips the shirt over his head.

Fred picks the toy dragon back up, "see daddy?" He holds it up for him to see.

"I see. Very nice," he nods, standing, "let's go downstairs and see if mummy needs any help."

He opens the door to let Fred walk out in front of him. He tries to help the little boy down the stairs by taking his hand.

"No!"

George chuckles, still keeping quite close in case Fred missed a step and tumbled forwards.

Once they safely make it to the bottom step, he leads Fred towards the living room where (y/n) is sitting.

"Mummy!" Fred clumsily runs towards (y/n), holding out the dragon toy for her to see.

"Oh, very nice, Freddie," she pulls Fred up into her lap so he can adequately show her the dragon.

"See? Daddy wasn't letting me play with it!" (y/n) looks at George, confused.

George chuckles, "only because he wasn't getting dressed."

(y/n) grins at George before directing her attention back to their son, "Freddie, darling. You have to listen when daddy tells you to do something."

"No." (y/n) looks at George, seemingly unsure where to go from here. He shrugs, also unsure where to go from here as well.

"Fred Weasley, do not talk back to your mother." Fred ignores him, continuing to play with the toy dragon.

"What are we going to do with you, huh?" (y/n) touches Fred's cheek.

***

"George" (y/n) touches his forearm gently. He was able to get their son into his bed and asleep in less than two hours. It had to be a record. Fred only whined about not being tired a grand total of ten times, struggled only a few minutes when it was time to get his pajamas on, and begged to read five books. Overall successful for his bedtime routine, still equally exhausting.

"Yes, dear?" George stretches his arms over his head as he yawns.

"Are you too tired to have a drink?" She snakes her arms around his abdomen, pressing her body against his.

"Never," George grins down at her before pulling her into a sweet kiss, "I'll always have the energy for a drink with you."

"Perfect." She pulls away, grabbing a bottle of red wine from their countertop. She pours a glass for each of them, handing him his before she sits down on the couch. George plops down next to her, putting his large hand on her thigh.

They sit in pleasant no-child-screaming or causing a mess, silence. George's hand runs up and down her thigh absentmindedly, enjoying the comfort of sitting with his wife on their couch.

"You know-- I've been thinking--" (y/n) sets down her glass of wine, "and this is going to sound insane because Fred's such a-- well, he's somewhat of a nightmare at times--"

George chuckles, "Yes?" He has an odd idea that he knows where she's going with this little idea of hers.

"What if, and you can tell me I'm insane because I might be, we had another?"

George set his own glass down on the side table, "Another baby?"

(y/n) nods hesitantly, "I know it may be a bit hectic to have Freddie and another child... but I don't know--"

George grins, "You know I want a houseful; why would you think I would object?"

"One or two more. Not a--  _ houseful _ , George Fabian Weasley. And because, well today, for instance. Two would be double what we already deal with, Georgie. You know I adore our son, but two? That may be pushing it for me." She laughs, "but I so want another one..." George begins to unbutton his shirt. "What are you doing?" (y/n)'s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion as she watches her husband shuck off his shirt.

"Giving you what you want, of course."

(y/n) giggles as George pushes her gently flat on the couch, "George!"

"What?" He grins down at her, "Isn't this what you want?"

Her fingers card through his red hair, "On the couch?" she quirks an eyebrow.

"Well, if we trek up to the bedroom, there's a chance it'll wakeup Freddie. That won't do, will it, darling?"

She looks thoughtful for a minute before nodding, "fine. But we must be quiet. He's too curious for his own good and will find us if we're too loud."

Fred purses his lips, "Maybe Uncle Charlie can take him for the weekend so we can do this properly."

(y/n) laughs, "You're going to send our child away to get properly laid?"

"He  _ has  _ nearly destroyed my sex life," George teases.

(y/n) rolls her eyes, "you're telling me."

George leans down to kiss her again, "are we going to do this?"

She grins, "do you think Charlie can take him this weekend?"

"If Charlie can't, then I'm sure Ron and Hermione will... or even mum." What's the point in having a massive family if one of them can't take your kid for the weekend?

"maybe just in case...?" her fingers trail down his chest to his belt buckle. (y/n) bites her lip looking entirely too exquisite underneath him.

"Yes!" He cringes internally at the eagerness in his voice. Her grin is infectious as she brings him back down to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @ WeasleyTwinsAndDraco  
> Wattpad @ Fandomlovingfreak


End file.
